


6teen/total drama/stoked x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: 6teen, Stoked (Cartoon), Total Drama
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Ripper x shy! reader

You slowly walked up to the front desk and tapped the bell a few times. Baumer immediately popped up.

**“Can I help you?”**

**“Um, I’m here for that job I got a call about?”**

He perked up immediately. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and called for Ripper. Not even five minutes pass when a good-looking australian guy walked past you and looked at Baumer, but not without giving you a small glance.

**“Yeah, boss?”**

**“I need you to take (y/n) to the changing rooms and get [her/him/them] familiar with the resort. Normally I’d ask one of the girls, but I can’t get a hold of any of them.”** You attempted to make some protests, but they went unheard. Ripper led you to the employee changing rooms. He handed you an outfit.

 **“Change into this, it’s your uniform. I’ll be here, I’ll take you on a tour once you’re done.“** He gave you a smile as you walked into the changing room. You quickly undressed and began to change into the new uniform you were provided. **“** So,uh **, are you just here for the summer?”**

 **“No, I live here, on the mainland, but I don’t really get out much.”** You grunted in frustration as you tried to tie to back of your uniform, but failed.

 **“You ok in there, love?”** You stumbled on your words.

**“Um, I need a bit of help.”**

Ripper slowly opened the door and grabbed the two ends of the strings, his hands brushing against yours slightly. You held your hands in front of you and let him tie to the two strings together. He squeezed your shoulder lightly.

 **“Alright, I’m done.”** You turned around and followed him out of the room.  

.

.

.

You sat on the floor of Baumer's office, organizing all of the files and evaluation cards. You stood and stretched, walking out of the room. Your phone buzzed, you sighed and picked it up.

**“(y/n), do you think you could cover my shift?”**

**“Sure thing, Johnny.”**

You hung up the phone and walked to the front desk, but not before running into Ripper, or more of him running into you. Your face hit his chest, squishing your face. You took a few steps back to look up at Ripper.

 **“** Ah **there you are, love. I’ve been looking all over for ya.”** You tilted your head to the side in confusion.

 **“You have? I’ve been in Mr. Baumer’s office all day. You could’ve just called me.”** Ripper chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. **“Anyways, is there something that you needed?”**

 **“Not really. I just kinda wanted to talk to you.”** You looked down at your watch.

 **“Well, I only have a** 10 minute **break, so you might want to hurry.”** You grabbed Ripper’s arm and dragged him as you walked.

**“Where are we going?”**

**“I’m going to the vending machine to grab a snack, but then I need to head back Baumer’s office. So just say whatever you need to say.”**

**”Would you maybe, like to go out sometime?”**

**“That’s what you wanted to talk to me about?”**

**“So is that a yes?”** You bit your bottom lip shyly; silently asking for a kiss. Ripper slowly cupped your face with his hands and pressed his lips against yours. You pulled away as soon as it started to get steamy.

 **“Um, I need to go cover Johnny’s shift. You should go back to work as** well, **before Baumer begins to yell.”**

...

_.._

_._

You were reading a book at the front desk when you heard the bell ring.

**“How can I help you--Reef? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”**

**“Actually--newbie--, I wanted a chance to talk to my newest co-worker. What are you doing at the front desk?”**

**“I’m taking over until Johnny comes back from his break. Did you need anything else?”** Reef leaned over the counter to get a better look at you, you avoided his gaze. **“You’re really cute, you know that?”** Your face began to slowly turn red, you looked down at your hands.

 **“You really think so?”** Reef reached over the desk to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

**“Of course. Would you maybe wanna get dinner later?”**

**“Um, I don’t think I can.”** Reef cocked his head to the side.

**“What? Why not? I’m-”**

**“Really good looking, I know. But I already promised someone a date.”**

**“What? Already? Who?”** You bit your bottom lip nervously.

 **”Ripper.”** Ripper stood behind Reef, a smile was on his face. Reef frowned and walked off, not even noticing Ripper.

 **“You alright? I heard what that was all about.”** You nodded your head and smiled.

 **“Yeah, I know how Reef is. The girls already told me what he’s like.’”** Ripper grabbed your hand, his thumb circling around the top of your knuckles.

 **“So, when do you get off work? I have something I want to show you.”** You picked up your phone and dialed Johnny’s number.

 **“Just give me a second, Ripper…. Johnny, hey. Um, quick question: when are you going to be back?”** He hung up, you immediately heard footsteps approaching.

**“Hey, (y/n). Sorry, I was gone for so long..”**

**“Don’t worry about it, Johnny.”** You let Ripper drag you past the staff housing and to the office. You looked around, wonder twinkling in your eyes. **“Where are we?”** Ripper let go of your hand to grab his surfboard.

**“The office, one of the only places where surfers can surf in peace. Do you happen to surf by any chance?”**

**“No, sorry, b-but I do like filming it.”** You retrieved your camera from your bag. You fiddled with your hands. **“So do you mind if I film you?”** Ripped let a smirk cross his face. He brushed back his hair.

 **“You that eager to see me shirtless, love?”** A red hue soon bloomed across your face.

**“U-uh, n-no. I mean it’s not like I don’t want to, but… um--”**

You stopped talking once Ripper pressed his lips against yours. You stared at him wide eyed. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ripper grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled away.

 **“I’ll be right back, love. Stay here?”** You nodded your head and walked along the water while waiting for Ripper to return.

...

..

.

You opened your camera and began to film Ripper as he surfed. You turned your attention to the setting sun behind him and waved for him to come closer.

 **“Ripper! You should hurry, the sun’s setting!”** Not long after you yelled this, Ripper surfed to shore. **“We should head back.”** Ripper nodded in agreement and followed you back to your shared room with the other guys/girls. **“So, um, thank you for that date, Ripper. It was nice and I hope we’ll be able to go on another one soon.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Jonesy Garcia

You stood outside of ‘Grind Me’, your hot piping coffee in one of your hands. You looked up from your notes as you saw Nikki approach you.

**“Hey. (y/n), I have a favor to ask. I need you to help Jonesy study for his test. Please? I’d do it myself, but the clones won’t let me off work.”**

**“Sure, Nikki. Right now?”**

**“That would be great. Thanks, I owe you one.”** Nikki miserably left to work. You sipped on your coffee as you strolled to the big squeeze. You glanced towards Jonesy, who was being held in his seat by Jude and Wyatt.

 **“Well, go ahead! I tell 1 person and the whole group knows.”** He crossed his arms and slumped in his chair.

**“Jonesy? What’s going on? Nikki told me that you needed help studying.”**

**“That’s what she told you?”** He stood up, brushing off his friends’ hands.  **“I-”** He grabbed your hands.  **“I really like you and I have for a long time…“** Jonesy nervously swallowed, waiting for you to say something.

 **“You mean it?”** Your voice was barely above a whisper.

 **“ Of course! I know I joke and flirt with other girls, but I wouldn’t lie about this.”** You locked eyes with Jonesy for a split second before you both simultaneously crashed lips with each other, blocking any doubts you previously had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Duncan X female! reader

**“ who’s gonna wake him up?”**

Whispered the group as they hovered over a sleeping Duncan. They all looked over at your form, you were currently reading a book, minding your own business. You looked up and sighed.

 **“ I’ll wake him up. I’ve known him the longest.”** You set your book down and laid your hand on his shoulder. You started to gently shake him.

 **“ He’ll never wake up if you’re too gentle.”** Courtney but in. You glared at him before you returned to your task. Duncan stirred slightly.  
**“ What is it, (y/n)?”** He whispered in an almost loving tone.

**“ How’d you know it was me?”**

**“ You’re the only one who is that gentle with me.”**

**“ We need your help with the challenge.”** He gave you a stare that sent  shivers down your spine,

**“ What’s in it for me?”**

**“ I have some coffee beans back in my bunk, they don’t taste the best, but it helps me stay up at night.”** Duncan smiled and stood up, stretching slightly before getting his head into the game.

.

.

You, Duncan and the rest of the group sat around a campfire, bored. That is until Duncan spoke up.

 **“ This reminds me of this really scary story I heard once.”** Your eyes widened.

 **“ No, Duncan. Not that story.”** You whimpered. He laughed lightly at your reaction. 

 **“ Dude, tell** it. **”** Geoff said. Duncan looked at him.

 **“ Are you sure? Because the story I’m thinking of is pretty hardcore.”** Courtney complained about him not telling the story, he told. _“_ **one night, a lot like this one-”**

.

 **“ so suddenly, they heard this** **tap tap tapping on the side of the car. the girl started to freak out, and by this time even the guy was getting scared. so he turned the car on and he stepped on it. when they got back to the girl’s house, she opened the door and screamed. because there, hanging from the door handle..was he bloody hook! they say that this killer is still alive, wandering in these very woods. he could be just about anywhere really, maybe even right here!!”** He pulled out a hook from behind his back. everyone screamed, you hid behind your hands, Duncan let out an evil laugh. Courtney ranted and yelled at him. While you took short and shaky breaths. Once Courtney left him alone, he approached you. _“_ **you alright? I didn’t scare you too bad did I?”** You lightly laughed. 

**“ You’ve told me that story countless times, but I still get scared when you tell it.”**

**“ That’s because I’m such a great story teller..Hey, you ok? You got massive bags under your eyes.”** You touched the area underneath your eyes.

 **“ I do?”** His thumbs brushed against your bags, you shivered and blushed. His eyes locked onto yours, his eyes glanced at your blush. Duncan smirked before leaning in and pressing a kiss to your lips. You pulled away quickly.

**“ Is something wrong?”**

**“ No-I mean yes. I mean I don’t know..You didn’t just kiss me because you can’t have Courtney, right?”**

**“ (y/n), I’m really bad at doing this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, but I only have eyes for you ok?”** You smiled and nodded, relieved.

.

You woke up, your head propped up against something slightly. You lifted your head to see Duncan half smirking and half smiling at you.

 **“ good morning, princess.”** You sat up quickly, crawling off of the smirking boy.

**“ s-sorry, Duncan.”**

You looked down at your lap, a red hue covering your face. Duncan stood up and held a hand out for you to take. You looked into his eyes, he smiled. Butterflies filled your stomach as you placed your hand in his, he pulled you up.

 **“ Come on, you slept in a little late so we might be late for breakfast.”** He didn't let go of your hand.

**“ I did? Why didn’t you wake me up?”**

**“ You looked so cute sleeping, I couldn’t.”** You hid your face from his view as he finished his sentence.

.

.

 **“ sorry for tripping. snakes just freak me out.”** DJ stated as he trembled.

 **“ I feel you, chickens give me the creeps dude.”** You leaned against a tree, far away from the fire, but you still listened to the conversation. You heard Duncan chuckled, bringing your attention to him.

 **“ Wow, that’s-that’s really lame, man.”** Everyone was sat in front of a campfire, discussing their fears. Once Duncan shared his absurd fear they all turned to you.

 **“ What about you (y/n)? What are you scared of?”** You looked up and bite your bottom lip.

 **“ U-Um, I’m scared of fire.”** You mumbled. Heather began to laugh obnoxiously. Duncan glared at her before growling-

**“ Hey, back off!”**

Without another word he stormed off to the cabin. Worried, you chased after him. You ran back to the cabin to see Duncan glaring at the ground.

**“ Duncan? Are you ok?”**

**“ Oh, it’s just you.”** Duncan scooted over and motioned for you to sit down. You sat next to him, your thigh touched his.

 **“ I’** m-.. **Not ok. I can’t stand it when Heather or anyone else** tease **you like that.”**

**“ You tease me.”**

**“ Not in the way they do, I do it out of love.”** _Y_ ou leaned your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes, falling asleep in an instant.

 **“ You know what I love about you? This is the part where I’m supposed to say your eyes or your smile. Something stupid like that. But the truth is, I don’t know. .I love the way you talk, how you act differently toward me than to the others, your** eyes.. **Your beautiful lips..”** He looked at you, only to see that you were passed out. He cupped your face with one of his hands. _“_ **The way you look so cute when you’re sleeping..”**

.

.

You and some others were the hunters, while Duncan was one of the deer. You tried your best not to laugh as deer ears and a tail were strapped onto Duncan. He growled and turned to you.

 **“ Stop laughing.”** You quietly giggled. 

 **“ I can’t help it, you look so cute like this.”** You whispered in his ear. He growled once more as a red hue started to cover his face.

.

You climbed a tree, scoping out the forest for any campers dressed as deer. You quickly spotted a ‘deer’ by the stream. You shot it once with your paintball gun. It yelped slightly. You quickly climbed out of the tree. Duncan turned around.

 **“ Oh.. Sorry, Duncan. I didn’t know it was you.”** Duncan strolled up to you and quickly pinned you to the tree behind you.

**“ You’re going to pay for that, Princess.”**

His husky tone sent shivers down your spine, you gulped in anticipation. You bit your bottom lip and slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. Your hands moved up, almost as if they had a mind of their own. Your hands started to play with his green Mohawk.

**“ My favorite thing about you is your hair, I love it.”**

**“ Oh, you do?”** You nodded as he pressed his lips against yours.

 **“ we need to get back to camp.”** You mumbled against his lips.

**“ Just a little longer?”**

You sighed, letting his tongue push their way passed your lips and into your mouth. His tongue fought for dominance with yours. Duncan's hands trailed up from your waist to your hair, pulling the ends of it slightly. You shuddered and gasped, bringing a pleased smirk to his face.

.

.

You, Duncan, Gwen and some others were watching a slasher movie. You didn’t think it was that scary, seeing as how you loved slasher films. DJ screamed as blood poured out of one of the characters.

.

 **“ A challenge? Do you really think so?”** You asked Duncan, he smiled and held your hand in his.

 **“ Yeah, if I thought any of this was real, then I would be a lot** more jumpy **and we would be inside the dining hall.”** You looked around, paranoid. You wrapped both of your arms around one of his. **"Hey, don’t look at the woods. Look at me.”** _Y_ ou looked at him, fear still evident on your face. _"_ **You'll be fine. I'll keep you company until this is all over."**  
**“ Promise?”**

**“ Promise.”**

.

 **“ Hey, why’d you go to juvie? Was it because you’re a pyro?”** Duncan grabbed a stick and lit it on fire. You didn't move.

 **“ No, I vandalized a school wall, and my parents found** out.. **You’re not scared about this fire in my hand?”**

**“ No, I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”**

.

You let out a blood curling scream as chef, disguised as a psycho killer, captured you. Duncan turned around frantically, but you were no longer behind him.

 **“ Oh, shit,”** He mumbled. After a while of pacing around in the same spot, Duncan took off towards the dock to see the psycho killer’s back facing him. He attacked him, eventually he grabbed his chainsaw. _“_ **Thought you could scare me, huh? Now, where the hell is (y/n)?!"**

.

Duncan ran to you, lifting you in the air by your waist. He held you tightly against his chest.

 **“ I’m so glad you’re safe. Are you ok?”** You laid your hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly.

 **“ I’m fine, Chef scared the crap out of me, but I’m fine. You looked awesome! Stealing his chainsaw from him and threatening him with it? Genius!”** Duncan kissed you on the forehead before settling for holding your hand.  

.

.

 **“A bunny? Not is so not fair,”** Duncan muttered from over your shoulder. You looked up at him.

**“ This is perfect, I have a pet bunny back at home. What did you get?”**

**“ Racoon.”** You gave him a worried look.

**“ I hope you won’t get too scratched up.”**

**“ Aww, you’re worried about me.”** You pushed his face away.

 **“ Shut up.”** You gave him one last smile before you walked in your own direction to find a bunny.

.

Duncan finally captured a racoon and put him in the cage, it didn’t take long for him to find you talking to a bunny.

 **“ You’re so cute.”** You were petting the bunny affectionately.  
**“ I wish it was as easy to talk to Duncan as it is to** you.. **I want to tell him, I do. But it’s embarrassing to admit..”** Duncan covered his mouth so he didn't end up laughing at loud.

 _‘That is so adorable.’_ Duncan walked up behind you and tapped your shoulder. You quickly turned around, embarrassed you were caught talking to a bunny. _“_ **So, you talk to animals huh? That’s cute.”**

 **“ Y-You heard all of that?”** You stood up with the bunny in your arms.

 **“** oh **, yeah. What did you want to tell me?”** You both started to walk toward the giant cage.

 **“ U-Um, I-I’m not sure I should say it this early in our** relationship.. **But I think** i **might actually love you.”** Duncan stopped in his tracks and kissed you. He wrapped both of his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.

**“ I love you too, (y/n). Now, come on. I don’t want you to have to clean those bathrooms.”**

.

You groaned quietly as you saw everyone else there except you and Duncan. You put your bunny in the cage and grabbed the cleaning supplies, heading straight to the bathrooms.

.

You were down on your knees scrubbing the floors, it was the last thing you had to do before you were finished. You got closer to the ground, resting yourself on your elbows. Footsteps were heard in the bathroom, but you were too busy with your task to look up, you then heard a wolf whistle and felt a smack on your ass. You shot up and turned around to see Duncan smirking.

 **“ That’s a sight you don’t see** everyday **.”** You glared at him, your blush made you look like a tomato. He ignored your glare and continued. _"_ **Are you done? Dinner is read-Wow, it looks great in here! You deserve an award."** You smiled, despite him being the cause of your tomato covered blush. 

 **“ Yeah, almost, just give me a couple of minutes, ok?”** Duncan got on his knees and helped you scrub the floors, he began to make conversation.

.

 **“ What? For real?** Heather got **shot in the ass with a tranquilizer? Oh, I wish I saw that!”** You giggled uncontrollably. You sat up and stretched, your back popping slightly.  _"_ **Ok! Dinner time!" _  
_**

**“ How did I get so lucky?"**

**“ What’d you say?”**

**“ I said I’m so lucky to have you.”**

**“ God, you can be so blunt sometimes..”**

.

.

 **“ Duncan, did you ever think that (y/n) might not even like you?”** Harold blurted out one day. Duncan quickly turned around and raised his fist to Harold’s face.

 **“ If you so much as think of that phrase again I will rearrange your face.”** You walked into the boy’s cabin to see Duncan threatening Harold with his fist.

 **“ Duncan, can I see you for a minute? I wanna talk to you..”** Duncan dropped his fist and walked over to you with a smile.

 **“ What is it, babe?”** You grabbed his hand and pulled him into the woods.   
**“ Where are we going?”** The smile left his face. You turned to him.

 **“ You’ll see~”** You stood in front of a tree. _"_ **Did you do this?"** You pointed to a heart on the tree that says (d x first initial). Duncan looked away.    

 **"That could be anyone!”** You gave him the look . _"_ **Ok, yeah. It was me."** You gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

 **“ I like it, it’s cute..”** Duncan ruffled your hair as he relaxed.

**“ I Thought you were gonna break up with me..”**

**“ Why would I do that?”**

**“ I’m a criminal..”**

**“ Yeah, but that’s just one of the many qualities I love about** you.. **Now, C’mere.”** You pulled him by the front of his shirt, easily capturing his lips with yours.

.

.

You got voted off, but you were ok with that. Duncan however, wasn’t.

 _“_ **This so isn’t fair!”** He grumbled. You smiled sadly and grabbed his face in your hands, kissing him gently.

 **“ I know,** hopefully **I’ll see you soon. I hope you win, Duncan.”** You waved as the boat took you away.

.

You were sipping on a lemonade when two hands covered your eyes, blinding you completely. You reached up and touched the hands. They felt familiar.

**“ Duncan?”**

**“ Heh, how’d you know it was me?”** You turned around as Duncan removed his hands from your face. You stood up and hugged him tightly.

**“ Wait a minute, what are you doing here?”**

**“ I got eliminated, no big deal, I made it to the final four. That was pretty cool. Too much drama though.”**

**“ Well, now you can relax. Go change into your swimsuit and meet me by the pool.”** Duncan’s eyes lit up, he **ran.**

.

You heard a wolf whistle from behind you, you turned to see Duncan smirking. Your eyes glanced at his bare chest. He sat next to you on the edge of the pool.

 **“ I am so glad that** i **can look at you and not get smacked. God, you’re hot.”**

He whispered, Duncan jumped into the pool. You leaned over the pool, waiting for him to pop up. Duncan shot out of the water, scaring the hell out of you. He grabbed your hands and pulled you in. You fell into his arms.

 **“ H-Hey!”** He laughed and finally let go of you.

**“ Sorry, but that was pretty funny!”**

You smiled and floated on your back, but you felt fingers jabbing your sides, making you burst with laughter. You faced him, floating in the water.

 **“ I love you…”** Duncan leaned in close to your ear and whispered-

 **“ I love you too, sweetheart. It’s too bad we don’t go to the same school., I’m gonna miss you when this is all over..”** You smiled, wrapping your arms around his torso tightly.

 **“ Me too,** just **a couple more years, then high school is over.”** Duncan pressed his lips to yours once more,

**“ We’ll definitely have to find each other on the outside. You still have my number right?”**

**“ Yep, the rest of high school is going to be a breeze from here.”** You smiled at a thought.

**“ Whatcha thinking about, doll face?”**

**“ What you carved into that tree~”** Your teasing caused a blush to spread to his face.

 **“ That’s so embarrassing..”** He mumbled.

**“ I love it, I thought it was cute, kinda old schooled, but cute. I never thought a guy would do that for me... I’m glad someone did.”**

**“ Let’s make a bet.”** You shrugged your shoulders.

**“Ok, what is it?”**

**“ We’ll race to the end of the pool,** winner **gets to tell the loser what to do for a full 24 hours. Ready?”**

**“ Ready.”**

**“ Go!”** _Y_ ou raced as fast as you could to the end of the pool, but Duncan quickly passed you. _"_ **I win, princess. I would tell you what I want you to do, but that's not appropriate ..With these many people around anyway.."** His eyes lit up with mischief. 

.

 **“ Hey, pretty boy!** Ya **mind if we take your lady for a spin?!”** A couple of brutes walked up to Duncan and asked.  His eyes went wide with anger, he grabbed the collar of one of the brutes.

 **“ Don’t call me pretty boy, or you’re not gonna look so pretty...And learn some damn manners..Get it?”** The two guys quickly ran away. You stared in awe of him.   **“ What? what is it?”**

 **“ Nothing. I just forget how hot you can be when you’re acting all tough.. And besides, you’re not a pretty boy. You’re hot, sexy! A total stud.”** You told him, pointing finger guns at him. He laughed at you, ruffling your hair. 

**“ Is that so? (chuckle) You’re such a dork.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Noah X female! reader

Your ears perked up as they heard footsteps coming your way, your eyes immediately fell on Noah as he approached you. 

 **“ Hey, (y/n).”** He closed his eyes and whispered- _"_ **act normal."** His eyes shot open as he tried to explain himself.   _"_ **I didn't mean to say that out loud...Heh...This couldn't get worse."** _Y_ ou giggled quietly. 

**“ You pep talk to yourself?”**

**“ Yeah, it’s the only way I can really talk to you without completely messing up. It’s kinda embarrassing.”**

**“ It’s cute, like you.”** Noah smiled.

**“ So, would it be ok if I kissed you?”**

**“ Only if you don’t ask.”** You leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

.

.

 **“ Will Chef fix the plane so we can get out of here while** i’m **still young?”**

**“ I don’t know, did we land in the 70′s?”**

Noah’s snarky comment made you stifle your laughter. Chris pushed Noah off of the cliff. He let out a high pitched and girly scream as he fell. You looked over the edge.

**“ Shouldn’t someone get him?”**

**“ Why don’t you get him, he’s your boyfriend.”** You looked at heather, she gave you a smirk.

 **“ H-He’s not my- Oh, forget it.”** You dove into the water effortlessly, searching for Noah. he swam to the shore, you quickly caught up with him. _“_ **There you are, Casanoah. “** He cracked a smile.

**“ That’s your nickname for me today? Huh, I like it. thanks, Princess.”**

.

.

 **“ I like it when people call me baby.”** Lindsey squealed. Noah elbowed Tyler in the side lightly.

 **“ Make a mental note of that, bro.”** _T_ yler tried to explain that he didn’t have a pen. You snickered slightly, which brought Noah’s attention to you. He stepped closer to you and whispered- _“_ **Is that what you liked being called?”**

 **“ Yeah.”** You sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck. 

 **“ I’ll be sure to call you that, babe.”** You smiled as he grabbed your hand in his. 

.

.

.

You shivered as you and rest of the contestants stood in Yukon.   **“M-Maybe we should huddle for warmth?”** You asked. Noah immediately held you tightly in his arms.

 **“ Better?”** He asked, his teeth chattering loudly. You hummed lightly, feeling very content.

**“Much, thanks... I’m so glad we’re on the same team.”**

**“ Yeah, me too..Be careful around Alejandro.”**

**“ Hm? why?  If it’s because you’re jealous, I don’t like him. he’s not my type, you’re my type. Trust me, I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”** instead of a response, Noah buried his face in the crook of your neck, trying to find more warmth.

 **“ Thank you. My stomach feels funny.”** You quietly laughed.

**“ I’m pretty sure that means you’re in love.”**

**“ Love? This is what love feels like...It’s nice.”**

.

You laid down on the hard and cold bench that was placed in the crappy airplane. Someone gently shook you awake. You cracked your eyes open and saw Noah.

**“ Noah, what is it?”**

**“ Would it be ok if I..you know..”**

_S_ itting up, you patted the spot next to you. Noah sat next to you. Your eyes felt so droopy, your head fell on Noah’s shoulder. He jumped slightly, looking at you. He slowly and hesitantly wrapped and arm around your waist, pulling you closer against his side. 

.

.

You coughed lightly into your fist as you were talking to Noah.

**“ Hey, are you ok? You’ve been coughing for hours.”**

**“ Yeah, it must be from all this singing.”** Your voice was hoarse and soar. Noah gave you a worried look.

 **“ I’ll be right back, stay here.”** You held your throat and winced in pain. Almost immediately, Alejandro sat next to you.

**“ (y/n), are you feeling alright? Maybe, if we join an alliance I could-”**

**“ Drop-”** Your throat stung as you made an attempt to talk. You settled for glaring at him. 

**“ it’s too bad you can’t talk right now, you’re voice is so beautiful.”**

You clenched your fists in your lap as Alejandro leaned closer to your face. Your leaned back against the seat. Your eyes lit up as Noah walked into the room. 

You shoved Alejandro away and ran to Noah. He gave you a questioning look, but his eyes fell on Alejandro, who just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Noah’s eyes followed Alejandro’s form until he was out of sight. He turned to you.

 **“ Did he hurt you?”** You shook you’re head.

 **“ I’m fine.”** Noah handed you a cup. You looked at it curiously, then back up at him for an explanation. 

 **“ It’s tea with ginger and honey in it, it’s always helped my sore throats.”** You gave him a smile before taking a few sips. 

 **“ Thank you.”** You whispered, grateful you could talk without any pain. Noah bit his bottom lip nervously.

 **“ Did he say something to you?”** You swallowed nervously and grabbed one of his hands in yours.

 **“ He flirted with me, then he tried to kiss me. I told him to drop dead, but my throat gave out..”** You looked away, scared of what he would say. Noah engulfed your smaller form in a hug. 

 **“ I’m so glad you didn’t fall for him.”** You hummed, grabbing his face in your hands. You pressed a quick kiss to his lips..

.

.

 **“ (y/n), why don’t you strip him?”** You looked at one of the guards then back at Owen.

**“ Why me?”**

**“ Yeah, I second that, why her? Even I don’t feel comfortable her stripping another dude.”**

**“ Well, you’re a girl and-”** You sighed lightly, cutting off Owen.

 **“ Fine, I’ll do it.”** Noah turned to you to protest, you grabbed his hand, silencing him before he could begin talking. _“_ **Let me do it before I change my mind.”** Noah sulked, before letting you go strip the guard. You grabbed his hat, the note fell  out.   **“See Noah? That wasn’t too bad. I like the hat too.”** You put the hat on your head, dancing and spinning in circles like a child. Noah went into a daze. Owen looked at him worriedly, waving a hand in front of his face. 

 ** _"_ Noah _?”_** You grabbed the note and read it quickly. You grabbed Noah’s hand and pulled him into a direction. _“_

**Come on, I know where to go next.”**

**.**

Noah looked around the room confused.

**“ What happened?”**

**“ You kinda blacked out, I’m not sure why..”**

Noah’s eyes trailed to your form, going wide when they noticed you still had the hat on. Owen picked Noah up and shook him wildly. Noah shook his head to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts he may or may not have had of you.

**“ Are we gonna have to play rock, paper, scissors again to figure out who’s getting stretched?”**

**“ Well, I defiantly can’t do it, I’m the smallest one here. I think Tyler should do it, he is the most flexible and athletic one here.”** Tyler hopped onto the table, waiting to be stretched. Noah touched the machine, getting ready to start winding, but Tyler screamed in pain.

 **“ Stop! It’s too much!”** Noah placed  his hands on his hips.

**“ You do realize we haven’t even started yet, right?”**

**“ Maybe I should do it.”**

**“ No way. You’re not doing it. Tyler is.”**

**“ But, Noah. He looks-”** Noah gave you  _the look_. His eyes swirled his mischief. You swallowed nervously. _“_ **O-Ok, Tyler does it.”**

**.**

.

Noah grabbed your hand, pulling you up from your seat. 

**“ Noah? W-What is it? I was sleeping...”**

He didn't respond. Noah pulled you into the confessional. You stood against the wall, nervous. His lips attacked yours. Surprised you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. You broke the kiss and pushed him away slightly. You pulled your hair back into a ponytail. 

 **“ You’re so pretty, I just said that out loud again..”** You kissed him once more, smiling into the kiss.

.

.

 **“ Since Noah’s finally gone that means no one is here to save** you.. **From me. I don’t really get why you would want to run away from me in the first place.”**

You shook with anger. You shot your fist to his face, but he caught it, pulling you in close. You squirmed nervously. You felt another arm pull you free.

 **“ Tyler?”** He didn’t say anything until the two of you entered the confessionals. 

 **“ I know we don’t really talk to each other anymore, especially since we both got someone, but I still really care about you...You’re like a little sister to me.”** You wrapped your arms around his neck.

**“ Thanks, Tyler.”**

_meanwhile:_

Noah stared at the screen in shock. 

 **“ I’m gonna kill him..”** Noah glared at the screen as Alejandro stepped closer and closer to you.

.

.

You walked into the confessional and turned to the camera.  _“_ **I really hope he’s watching this...Noah, I’m coming home, pretty soon...It’s Alejandro, he’s creeping me out. I know Tyler is looking out for me, but..It’s not the same without you here, I didn’t come back on this stupid show for the money, I came back for you...I miss you..”**

.

.

You jumped out of the plane, screaming. 

 **“ (y/n), I'll catch you!”** You looked down to see Noah holding out his arms. You dropped into his arms, but he fell over.

 **“ Noah, what are you doing here?”** Noah sat up with you on his lap.

**“ I saw your confessional. I’m gonna kill Alejandro. I should’ve been there.”**

**“ Noah, I’m fine. I’m just glad to be off of that plane.”**

**“ Come on, we’re finally going to go on a date...My treat.”**

**“ Cool. It’s nice to see you again, Casanoah.”** Your lips met his, creating an audible kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Mike

You hopped off of the boat with your things in hand. You looked around at the other contestants and spotted Mike.

 **“Mike? What the heck are you doing here.”** You dropped your bags, Mike turned to you. A bright smile crossed his face.

**“Hey, (y/n). Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you said reality shows were stupid.”**

**“Oh, they are, but I need the money.”** He rested a hand on your shoulder.

 **“Well, I’m glad I at least know one person here. To be completely honest, I’m really scared. They aren’t exactly staying inside.”** You placed your hand over Mike’s.

 **“Everything will be fine, trust me. For now, just relax.”** Once Mike began to calm down, you started to ask him a couple of questions.

**“Which one is trying to get out the most?”**

**“Vito, but only around you, odd.”** You looked at him confused.

**“That’s weird, Vito usually only comes out when your shirt comes off..”**

As you pondered on this thought, Mike gasped loudly, switching personalities. Vito to be specific. You felt a muscular arm wrap around your waist. Before you or Vito could say anything, the teams were assigned. Luckily for the two of you, Mike was on your team.

…

..

.

The challenge was over, meaning everyone could relax. You were walking to your cabin, when Mike grabbed your arm.

 **“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?”** Without giving you a chance to answer, Mike pulled you into the woods.

**“I switched personalities again, didn’t I?”**

**“Yep, you turned into Vito.”** A blush slowly spread across your face.

 **“Why are your ears red? (gasp) Are you** blushing?.. **Did he hurt you??”**

 **“No, he didn’t hurt me, but he was really handsy.”** You mumbled. Mike took a deep breath and sighed exhaustively.

 **“I really wish they would stay inside for once.”** Mike tightly grabbed your shoulders.

 **“I like it when they come out, it’s interesting.”** Mike glared at you.

 **“Not helping, (y/n).”** You nervously smiled.

 **“Sorry, but all of your different personalities are what makes you,** well.. **You.”**

 **“Thanks, (y/n).”** You smiled and gave him a nod, grabbing his hand.

**“We’ll get through this, together.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	6. Reef x female! reader

****

I let out a satisfied sigh as I approached my room. I immediately searched for my pack of skittles, only to find them missing. 

 **“Now who the fuck took my skittles?”** I turned my head slightly to see Reef on my bed, eating MY skittles...I held out my hand.  **“It was you, wasn’t it? You smug little--Give it back.”** A smug smirk spread across his lips. 

 **“Come over here and make me.”** I sat on the surfer’s lap and pressed my lips to his. Reef stared at me in shock but began to kiss back. I rested my hands on the back of his neck as I slipped my tongue into his mouth to grab a few skittles. I rolled my hips into his, teasing him. I pulled back just in time to see Reef shudder from my action.  **“F-Fine! here.”** Reef grabbed a plastic bag, filled with packs of skittles, and handed it to me.  **“You’re such a tease...”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	7. Wyatt Williams

I walked into ‘spin this’ and immediately walked into Wyatt’s section.

 **“Hey, Wyatt. How are you holding up?”** It was the week where ‘spin this ‘was only playing country music. Wyatt was literally shaking.  **“Here, I brought you some coffee.”**  Wyatt grabbed the coffee cup from my hands and took a few sips before speaking.

 **“I hate country music...”** his head fell to my shoulder. I gave Wyatt a small hug before I pulled away.

 **“I need to get back to work, but I'll see you later at the squeeze.”** I pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “You’ll be fine.” I held Wyatt in my arms for a few more moments before I returned to grind me.

...

**..**

**.**

I glanced up from my phone once I heard the door open and close.

 **“Hey, Wyatt. You doing any better?”** The taller boy smiled lightly and grabbed my hands.

 **“I’ll be fine once I have a cup of coffee and you by my side.”** I let out a small laugh and escaped his grasp to make his coffee. Wyatt let out a sigh, staring at me as I made coffee.  **“I love you...Uh, did I say that out loud??”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
